


Under the Stars He Loved

by Luvpegasi1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvpegasi1/pseuds/Luvpegasi1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how the demon and the knight fell in love.</p><p>So basically this is an angsty af, iwaoi, Haikyuu Quest fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars He Loved

The sky is clear tonight, with nothing but the moon and stars as far as the eye can see. The only light illuminating our surroundings the pale glow of the moon light, I look over at the figure laying beside me. Oikawa has always had a fascination with the stars and the vast expanse of the night sky, I once asked him why he looked up in awe at the sky at night but not during the day.  
He had replied; “Iwa-chan, why in the world would I want to look up at the sky during the day when the sun is out? That’s bad for my skin you know!”  
He had paused seemingly in thought when suddenly I saw a sparkle in his red eyes, “And besides the sky seems so much bigger at night, with thousands- no, billions of stars lighting up the sky,” at that his eyes sparkled even more as he stuck his arms up towards the sky and waved his hands apart as if he was displaying something, “They’re so beautiful that I can’t possibly take my eyes off of them!” I made an awestruck face, surprised that Oikawa could be so serious about something, however, that was short lived.  
“And I’ve been thinking Iwa-chan, what if there’s some other form of life out there hiding behind the stars! I mean think abou-”  
“Baaaaka Oikawa, that’s probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say!” I had said in an exasperated manner.  
“Mean Iwa-chan! That’s just mean!” he said pouting.  
~  
I never really had much of an interest in stars but I loved watching the expressions of delight on Oikawa’s face as he would gaze up at the stars. Suddenly Oikawa gasped and shook my arm frantically.  
“Look Iwa-chan! A shooting star! Did you see it?!” he says in excitement.  
Oikawa has always thought that the most beautiful thing in the world was the stars, but to me the most beautiful thing in the world is when his smile is so bright he’s practically glowing, with his red eyes sparkle like polished rubies. Making him so radiant I feel like i have to look away.  
“Iwa-chaaan!” He looks over at me with a pouty look on his face. “Did you see the shooting star??”  
“Ah, no. I must have been looking in the wrong place,”  
“Silly, silly Iwa-chan I was pointing right at it,” He says giggling, but then suddenly stops. “Ah! I have to make a wish!!” He squints his eyes closed in thought, then opens his eyes as a look of sadness crosses his face.  
I look at him with concern in my eyes, then quietly ask, “Tooru what’s wrong?”  
His eyes start glistening not with joy, but with soon to be tear drops. “I, I wished th-that,” Oikawa’s voice starts cracking as he swallows around a lump forming in his throat.  
“Hey come here,” I say softly as I roll over on my side and lift my arm to make room for him. He scoots towards me and lays his head on my arm carefully, so as not to poke me with his horns. I then lightly lower my other arm and pull him closer into my embrace. We lay there in silence for a second the only sound in the still night air is Tooru’s shaky breathing. Suddenly Oikawa whimpers and I feel my shirt getting dampened by the tears now flowing down his face.  
“I w-wished that… that,” he cries out the tears streaming down his face now soaking my shirt. “I wished that you would live, even if it means my death!” he yells his voice strangled because of the crying. Tears start forming in my eyes start as I sit up, pulling Oikawa with me.  
“Tooru, you know that if you were to die I wouldn’t be able to live with myself!” My tears now start streaming down my face as I try to swallow around the huge lump in my throat. “Especially if you died by my own hand!” I yell.  
“I don’t want you to die Hajime!” He screams out, then takes a huge, shaky intake of breath he stands pulling me up with him. Tooru then uses his magic to pull a sword out of thin air and quickly thrusts it into my hands, tears still flowing down his face.  
“Just kill me Hajime! You’re running out of time!” he sobs.

~  
If one of your parents is a knight, starting at age three you start training to become a knight then whenever you turn ten years old you get one year find someone to dedicate your life protecting. Halfway through my tenth year I still had no idea who I wanted to protect.  
“Hajime, have you decided who you’re going to protect yet?” My father had asked me from across the breakfast table.  
Looking up from my food I replied, “No, but I was thinking about going down to the meadow to train and clear my head.”  
My mom then walked in the room wearing her kitchen apron, “That’s a great idea! I’ll make you a lunch so that you can spend the whole day concentrating on who you’re going to choose, without having to worry about food!”  
About twenty minutes later my mom gave me my lunch, I took it smiling then walked towards the door to get my sack for my things and my sword. “Thanks for the lunch mom! I’m off!” I called out as i opened the door.  
“Bye sweetie, good luck!” With that I walked out the door and started heading towards the meadow.  
As I neared the meadow I heard someone crying and voices shouting. It seemed to be coming from the top of a hill a few yards away, my eyes wide I ran to the hill. When I reached the top there were two boys who I recognized from my knights class and a small figure crouched down on the ground crying.  
“Oi! What are you guys doing?!” I yelled in rage shocked to see my classmates ganging up on someone.  
“We’re doing our duty to the village by getting this runt of a demon out of here before he kills us all!” One of them said.  
“What the hell?!” I screamed.  
“Iwaizumi he could kill us with his magic powers!” the second of the two shouted.  
“I don’t even have any powers!” the kid on the ground cried out.  
“Shut up demon!” the first boy said picking up a sword on the ground, about to strike at the brunette on the ground. I suddenly jumped in front of him blocking his sword with my own.  
“Leave him alone! Don’t you think he would have fought back already if he could!?” I yelled out in rage. My classmates looked at each other, then the second of the two said to the other, “Dude I don’t want to fight Iwaizumi so let’s just go, it’s his own fault if something happens,”  
“Yeah, all right. Let’s get out of here,” the two of them walked back to the village looking over their shoulders at me every once in a while. When they were finally out of sight, I set my sword down and turned to face the brunette.  
He was pretty beat up, with bruises and some on his arms and legs but it looked like he finally stopped crying even though his eyes were still closed.  
“Hey they’re gone now, you can open your eyes.” I said trying to somewhat comfort him as I started looking through my bag for my medical supplies. When he didn’t seem to respond at all I looked over at him to see that his eyes were squinted shut. “Why don’t you open your eyes? I won’t hurt you.”  
“P-promise?” the boy whispered out.  
“Um yeah, why would I want to hurt you? Those guys were probably just looking for a fight you aren’t actually a-” when he had opened his eyes I stopped. They were red. And now that I looked closer I could see horns peeping out of his hair. He really was a demon… but wait, why didn’t he fight back against those guys? I stopped staring at his horns and looked at the expression on his face for any signs of malice but the only emotion showing was fear. I walked closer to him and crouched down so I wouldn’t look too intimidating.  
“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, what’s your name?” I asked quietly so as not to frighten him.  
“I-I’m Oikawa Tooru. Thanks f-for saving me,” He said softly.  
“Oikawa, I have medical supplies, do you want me to patch you up?” he nodded so I gently took hold of his arm and began to bandage it, I then proceeded to do so to the rest of his injuries.  
About three hours later when we were talking he had suddenly said, “Iwaizumi is too long of a name to say everytime I need your attention, hmm. Oh I know! I’ll call you Iwa-chan!” he said, with a smile on his face.  
I turned away blushing and had replied, “N-no way in hell are you calling me that!”  
“Haha it’s too late now Iwa-chan!” He said giggling.  
“L-like hell it is!” I yelled out.  
Later as the sun started to set I remembered why I had come here in the first place, to decide who I wanted to protect. I looked over at Oikawa who had fallen asleep on the ground a few feet away from me. It couldn’t have been coincidence that I had met Oikawa today. After all my purpose was to figure out who I would want to protect, and Oikawa probably needed needed to be protected more than anyone else I know. Right then and there I decided to devote my life to protecting him, even if others didn’t approve.  
I had brought Oikawa back to my house that night to show my parents the person I wanted to protect. They didn’t think it was very knightly of me to want to protect a demon so we got in a fight. It went on for weeks but finally they realized that Oikawa was a good boy and could be trusted. Somehow they managed to convince the rest of our small village that it was ok.  
Oikawa and I were quite happy and still got along as well as the day we met even after two years of being constantly at the other’s side. On my fourteenth birthday we went down to the meadow just to pass the time.  
“Iwa-chan let’s go look at the flowers!” Oikawa said, already starting down the hill. Sighing I ran after him, since he was farther down the hill than I was, temporarily I was taller than him. When we first met I was taller than him but in the last year he grew taller than me. It really pissed me off becuase when he first noticed he wouldn’t stop teasing me about it. Smirking I ran faster and tackled Oikawa into the soft bed of flowers below us, with me landing on top of him.  
“Iwa-chan what are you doing!” he said giggling. Suddenly noticing the position we were in I blushed and started stuttering.  
“U-uh sorry Oikawa!” I stuttered. I was about to get up when Oikawa replied.  
“Hajime… it’s ok,” he said a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. I froze.  
H-Hajime!? Di-did Oikawa actually just call me by my first name?! I suddenly sprang off of Oikawa and, blushing profusely, went back up the hill with Oikawa following behind.  
After a few minutes we started talking again like normal and by the time we knew it, it was already sunset.  
“Oikawa,” I started.  
“Yes, Iwa-chan?”  
“Earlier… why did you call me by my first name?”  
“Iwa-chan, that’s because… I- I like you, but I didn’t know if you felt the same so I called you that to see your reaction. However, now I don’t think that’s an accurate way of measuring your feelings. So I’ll just ask… Iwa-chan, d-do you like me?” Oikawa asked whilst blushing.  
Blushing profusely I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to think of my answer. I thought of all the fun times and the bad times that we’ve been together and finally I came to a conclusion.  
“Oika- Tooru,” I said looking into his eyes as he started to blush even more.  
“I like you, a lot” I said my now growing confidence keeping me from wavering.  
“Iwa-chan! I-I’m so glad you feel the same way! I was afraid that you wouldn’t!” Oikawa said, with tears of joy falling down his face. I held my arms out wide, inviting him into my embrace and smiling he dove into my arms. However whenever he did that he wasn’t paying attention and accidentally poked my cheek with one of his horns.  
“Ah Iwa-chan I’m so sorry!” he says frantically as he pulls back, eyes widening in horror when he leans closer and noticing the small drop of blood. He starts panicking and won’t stop apologizing while still inspecting the small would. I reach my hands out and cup his cheeks, holding his face gently. He stops apologizing and stares at me wide eyed. I think he’s about to say something but I cut him off by softly kissing his lips.  
“Iwa-chan, b-but I hur-” I put my hand over his mouth silencing him.  
“Tooru, it’s ok. It didn’t even hurt ok?” I said softly, then removed my hand.  
“Ok, Hajime.”

Later that year Oikawa started to develop powers, so before anyone else noticed them we went out to the meadow to train. After about a year later he had learned to control his power and keep it hidden, apparently wielding magic isn’t as easy as it looks.

The next year I turned sixteen so I could finally get my official knight’s certificate. We had to go to a town neighboring us to get it, since our village was so small. I had Oikawa wear a cloak with a hood so that his horns wouldn’t show and I also fixed his hair to wear it would cover his eyes, after we finished packing we headed off on horseback.  
Upon arriving at the town we had to ask for directions so I made sure stand in front of Oikawa and told him to look the opposite direction. Thankfully the civilian I asked didn’t seem to notice anything unusual about Oikawa, so we were able to keep going.  
“Aaah finally we’re here!” Oikawa says, probably relieved that after we’re finished we can stay at a hotel and he can remove the cloak and fix his hair. Smiling I just shook my head and walked into the building. It wasn’t anything special, just a desk with a few chairs.  
“Remember keep your head down, ok Tooru?” I whispered.  
“Aye aye!” he whispered while making a saluting motion, which I just rolled my eyes at and proceeded towards the desk where and older man was sitting.  
“Hello, and how may I be of service?” he asked politely.  
“I’m here to get my knight’s certificate,”  
“Ooh, I see. And what about you?” he asked while looking at Oikawa.  
“He’s the person I’ve sworn to protect,” I said while slightly stepping in front of Oikawa.  
“Alright why don’t you two have a seat?”

About fifteen minutes later we were leaving with my certificate when, unbeknownst to us at the time, we were also aproaching danger. We stepped out of the building hand in hand on our way to an inn when a gust of wind blew towards us blowing Oikawa’s hair out of his eyes. At that moment a knight who was walking towards the center saw Oikawa but we didn’t notice.

We also didn’t notice the same person tailing us all the way to the inn.

Finally we got to our room, as soon as I shut the door Oikawa took his cloak off and moved his hair out of his eyes.  
“Iwa-chan do you know how annoying it is to have your hair in your eyes all day? It’s horribly irritating!” Oikawa wined as he flopped down onto one of the beds.  
“It’s better than getting caught isn’t it?”  
“Yeah it definitely is, but that’s beside the point Iwa-chan!”  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door with a male voice saying, “Room service!”  
“Tooru, get down.” I whispered quickly, when at that moment the same knight from before came in brandishing his sword.  
“Have you no honor as a knight?! Holding hands with a demon!?” he exclaimed.  
“Oi, I’ll have you know that he’s the one I’ve decided to protect so back off,” I say my voice low and dangerously calm.  
“That’s even worse! You must execute that horrid creature from this earth!”  
“No way in hell!”  
“You leave me no choice then…” Suddenley I feel an unknown magic power coming from that man.  
“Hajime! Get down! You can’t block his magic!” Oikawa says in a panicked voice as a burst of light shoots forth and hits us both.  
“Tooru!” I yelled, scared for my boyfriends safety.  
“You so called knight! If you don’t kill this demon by your eighteenth birthday then you will die! That is the curse I have placed upon you!”

~

“Just kill me Hajime! You’re running out of time!” Oikawa sobs.  
“Tooru, I-”  
“You said you would protect me! So if you’re not here then there wouldn’t be protecting me! Don’t break your promise Hajime!” Oikawa screams, tears running down his face. I look up at the sky, judging by the position of the moon it’s nearly midnight. 

My eighteenth birthday. 

Choking back even more sobs I sit down and say, “Tooru come here,”  
He walks over to me and sits down facing me.  
“F-fine, I’ll kill you Tooru,” I say as tears stream down my face, with my dominant hand I hold my sword and with the other i grasp his cheek, softly wiping his tears.  
“Iwa-chan, Hajime I love you!” Oikawa says between sobs.  
“Oikawa Tooru, I love you more than anything.” I say silent tears streaking down my face.  
I then pull his head towards mine and smash my lips against his, while at the same time stabbing the sword through his lower back. I don’t stop there though, I push the sword through so that it hits one of my vital points. I break the kiss and then Tooru notices what’s wrong.  
“Haj-” he starts coughing and blood comes out, I reach out and slowly run my fingers through his hair.  
“Tooru, I’m sorry, but I can’t bear to live in a world without you.” I say softly as a tear runs down my cheek. We both close our eyes neither of us able to bare seeing the light leave the other’s orbs. A minute later we both leave this world on the hill where we first met, under the stars that Oikawa Tooru loved.


End file.
